


Even stars burn out [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, GabrielBigBang, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, TFiOS!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for mercifulsammy's story Even Stars Burn Out for the 2015 Gabriel Big Bang</p><p>"Gabriel and Sam meet for the very first time during chemo, both in varying stages of their illness. While Sam is officially in remission, Gabriel is about to start a new cycle of chemo that is hopefully his last one for a while. Their first meeting is awkward, capital A awkward. When they see each other again in support group, their friendship starts to blossom. Gabriel invites him over for a movie night and however reluctant, Sam agrees. Anything to stop his brother’s worrying. Soon, movie nights turns into late night Skype conversations and falling asleep while talking to each other. Sam finds himself falling for the other man, allowing himself the chance of perhaps getting something good in life. Faith decides otherwise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even stars burn out [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Stars Burn Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838393) by [Bates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates). 



> Alas, my drawing skills have not improved since the Demonic Bunny of Doom, so I decided to go with photography and Photoshop to make art for mercifulsammy's heartbreaking fic. 
> 
> I particularly loved the scenes where Sam and Gabe would watch movies and TV shows and chat over Skype about them, so I decided to portray a couple of those moments. I had to change the message on Gabe's postit to work better in a visual context, reather than just leave it with a random phone number. Also, it took longer to figure out how to handle the actual Skype call, as it was hard to find a suitable picture of young Richard (also ended up watching the first ep of Castle while I was at it...)
> 
> And because I needed to share the pain, you get Gabe's speech at the end. Needless to say, spoileriffic choice, but if you read the tags, you should already know what you're in for.

> Sam finished watching the rest of season a little more than a week later. He hadn't been surprised that when popping out the last DVD, there was a post it with Gabe's number written in a quite neat handwriting for a boy. It was such a Gabriel thing to do that it actually made him chuckle – Sam never chuckled. He would have called him in an instant - ending a season like that should be illegal - but the time stopped him. Gabe would be beyond annoyed if he was woken up by Sam calling. And Dean would be too. The walls in their house were thin.

 

* * *

 

> “So, how amazing is this Castle show of yours?”
> 
>                 “Pretty decent. Why don’t you figure it out yourself? You’ve got the box.”
> 
>                 “Doesn’t sound fair.” In the dim light that the laptop Sam could see Gabe reach for the DVD, playing around with it in his hands. “I got to see your reactions to my favorite show, you get to see mine.”
> 
>                 “Your parents might start to ask me rent if I start coming by more often,” Sam joked. “If you want, we can watch together through Skype?”
> 
>                 “I’ll help you make the rent,” he said back, smiling. “But Sammich, you are a _genius_.”
> 
>  
> 
> That was how they ended up watching Castle together until two am, talking a little in between episodes and Sam bursting out laughing a few times because of Gabriel’s expressions because they were nothing short of amazingly awkward.

* * *

This last bit is Gabriel's speech from the very end of the story. That major character death warning applies here and is, of course, a spoiler.  


 

  *   
[MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/stars.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 2:27min




End file.
